Eredun
Eredun (aka Demonic) is the language of the demons of the Burning Legion. Since the eredar were the greatest amongst the Legion, the right hand of Sargeras, they made their language the official language of the Burning Legion - hence, it is the language used by all sentient members of the Legion. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/encyclopedia/346.xml The written form is called Eredic, and is composed of cryptic symbols as illustrated in their spells. It is not currently possible for players to learn this language, so anything spoken in it is indecipherable. However, the Warlock spell Curse of Tongues causes the target to temporarily speak in Demonic (Eredun). The Burning Legion's dialect of Eredun is all but eradicated on Azeroth. It lives in the minds of cultists and those few brave enough to study it. It has a life of its own - its words writhe in the minds of those that know it, eating away sanity and morality. This is likely not the case for the original dialect of Eredun spoken on Argus, or the language/dialect known as Draenei. In the World of Warcraft, the Burning Legion's Eredun language is known as "Demonic". Examples of Eredun This is a list of Eredun phrases and words, for which the translations have been officially confirmed by Blizzard in various sources. * Draenor in Eredun means Exiles Refuge.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Draenei means Exiled Ones.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/burningcrusade/townhall/draenei.html * Man'ari Corrupted Eredar have been known to refer to themselves as "Man'ari". May mean "gifted" by Sargeras to the Eredar. See Draenei (language), for definition in Draenei language. * Galtak Ered'nash - All Hail the Burning Blade Other Eredun words and phrases * Ered'nash ban galar - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * Ered'nash havik yrthog - From Cycle of Hatred - a phrase used to invoke communication with demon lords. * A-kreesh! - No translation, said by Omor the Unscarred. * Achor she-ki! - No translation, said by Omor the Unscarred. Draenei definitions * Shattrath means Dwelling of Light. * Sha'tar means Born of Light. }} Speculation So we can summarise that Draen means 'exile' or 'exiled', Ei means 'one' or 'ones', and Or means 'refuge' in Eredun. The phrase "Galtak Ered'nash!" ("All Hail the Burning Blade") may also be Eredun, but this questions the meaning of the name "eredar." It is not known if the name "eredar" has any sort of translation. "Ered" clearly has a specific meaning, as evidenced by "eredar," "ered'nash," and "ered'ruin." It is also probable that "sha" means 'light.' Words in "Demonic" (Eredun) This is the list of words created by the in-game language parser for the Demonic language, and is listed as language number eight in the Language text file. It shares words from Titan, Draconic and Draenei language parsers, although with slight differences in the word lists in each. Draenei cannot understand "Demonic" (Eredun). Note: The language algorithm used by the in-game "translator" merely makes the words look like "Demonic" (Eredun). It does not actually translate words. Therefore, translated in-game speech isn't true "Demonic" (Eredun). It is not certain if these words are true words in the Eredun language or not. * Achor she-ki! - May mean "Feast my Pet", or "Eat your fill!" |} Category:Game Terms Category:Languages